plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Isikaras Mob
The Isikaras were formed in November 2009 by two Whisker females and three Rascals males. Sundance and Indus have now become the long-termed dominant pair of the Isikaras and the group Dominant Pair In the Isikaras group, dominance was taken by Sundance who was the oldest of the two females. Indus became the dominant male. The pair has become a very successful breeding pair and the group has rapidly been growing since then. Current Members The Isikaras have 22 members as of December October 2012. Sundance (VWF099) Dominant Female Indus (VRR121) Dominant Male Asante (VIKF009) Needle (VIKF011) Hortense (VIKF012) Pigeon (VIKM017) Kitsune (VIKF022) Kidhi (VIKM023) Jango (VIKM024) Chimera (VIKF025) Spunk (VIKF026) Hawkthorn (VIKF027) Fission (VIKF028) Diesel (VIKM029) Krakatoa (VIKM030) Kilimanjaro (VIKM031) Vesuvius (VIKF032) Kilauea (VIKF033) Turtle (VIKF034) Tozi (VIKF035) Wait-a-Minute (VIKF036) Fourteen (VIKF037) All Known Members List of meerkats who were born or joined the Isikaras Mob. Sundance (VWF099) Izzy (VWF110) Indus (VLM121) Saignee (VRRP117) Fritz (VRRP119) Quetzal (VIKF001) Dove (VIKF002) Lark (VIKF003) Buzzard (VIKM004) Inky (VIKM005) Envy (VIKF006) Teacup (VIKF007) Husk (VIKM0008) Asante (VIKF009) Velyo (VIKM010) Needle (VIKF011) Hortense (VIKF012) Harry (VIKM015) Hotspot (VIKF016) Pigeon (VIKM017) Kanoni (VIKF018) Bijou (VIKF019) Honey (VIKF020) Namine (VIKF021) Kitsune (VIKF022) Kidhi (VIKM023) Jango (VIKM024) Chimera (VIKF025) Spunk (VIKF026) Hawkthorn (VIKF027) Fission (VIKF028) Diesel(VIKM029) Krakatoa (VIKM030) Kilimanjaro (VIKM031) Vesuvius (VIKF032) Kilauea (VIKF033) Turtle (VIKF034) Tozi (VIKF035) Wait-a-Minute (VIKF036) Fourteen (VIKF037) Fennel (VIKF038) Dureva (VIKF039) Whistler (VIKM040) Liwado (VIKF041) Rivals The Isikaras main rivals are currently Vyrwolves Mob and the Cinnabars Mob. History November 2009: '''Sundance and Izzy teamed up with Indus, Saignee and Fritz. Sundance and Indus became the dominant pair. '''December 2009: '''Two encounters with a Vyrwolves. '''January 2010: '''Sundance was pregnant. One encounter with the Vywolves and Cinnabars. '''February 2010: '''Sundance gave birth to Quetzal, Dove, Lark and Buzzard. '''March 2010: '''Saignee and Fritz went roving. '''May 2010: Two encounters with a Vyrwolves June 2010: Saignee went roving July 2010: Sundance was pregnant. One encounter with a Vyrwolves August 2010: Both Sundance and Izzy were pregnant. Saignee went roving September 2010: Sundance gave birth to Inky and Envy. Izzy was pregnant. One encounter with a Vyrwolves. October 2010: Izzy gave birth to Teacup and Husk. November 2010: One encounter with the Vyrwolves December 2010: '''Sundance was pregnant. '''January 2011: Sundance gave birth to Asante (VIKF009) and Velyo (VIKM010) February 2011: Fritz goes roving. One encounter with Cinnabars March 2011: Sundance was pregnant April 2011: Sundance gave birth to Needle (VIKF011) and Hortense (VIKF012) May 2011: One encounter each with Cinnabars and Vyrwolves August 2011: Izzy was pregnant September 2011: '''Izzy gave birth to VIKM013, VIKM014, and Harry. VIKM013 and VIKM014 are killed in burrow raid by Vyrwolves. Sundance was pregnant. '''October 2011: Sundance gave birth to Hotspot (VIKF016), Pigeon (VIKM017), and Mocha (VIKF018) November 2011: Sundance was pregnant. Sundance evicts Izzy from the group December 2011: Sundance gave birth to Bijou, Honey, Kitsune, and Namine, Izzy rejoins group January 2012: One encounter with the Vyrwolves, Dove was pregnant. Saignee went roving and left the group. February 2012: Firefly gave birth to Kidhi and Jango. Both Sundance and Lark are pregnant March 2012: Sundance gave birth to Chimera, Spunk, and Hawkthorn. Lark gave birth to Fission and Diesel. April 2012: Sundance evicted Dove and Lark. Izzy was pregnant. May 2012: Izzy gave birth to seven pups and was abandoned. Izzy, Fritz, Teacup, Harry, Husk and the pups form the Gummy Bears. June 2012: Buzzard, Inky, and Velyo go roving and leave the group July 2012: Quetzal, Dove, Lark, and Envy leave the group and form the Chatterboxs Mob. Sundance was pregnant. August 2012: Sundance gave birth to Krakatoa, Kilimanjaro, Vesuvius, and Kiluea September 2012: Sundance was pregnant. October 2012: Sundance gave birth to Turtle, Tozi, Wait-a-Minute, and Fourteen. Hotspot, Mocha, Bijou, Honey, and Namine leave the study site but later seen in another study area.